Katie-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Katie Matlin and Clare Edwards,' Clatie' (Cla're/Ka'tie) originally started off as conflict in Now or Never, but they became friends a little while after Katie let her join The Degrassi Daily. The girls became closer during the last week of Showdown. Friendship history Season 11 In Cry Me A River (1), 'at the Degrassi Daily booth, Clare walks up to Katie asking to join. Katie says that people are selected to be a part of the staff, not just by signing up. Clare asks Katie how could she make that happen, so she tells Clare to write a 100 word paper on how to get over a breakup. Later, she is seen rearranging the bulletin board for the paper when Clare walks in with a 5-page paper. Katie says that no one would read it because of its length, but Clare responds by saying "You don't know that." Katie gets mad because she doesn't appreciate somebody telling her how to do her job. She suddenly tells Clare that the staff is full, much to Clare's dismay. Later, Marisol says that Katie doesn't like Clare because she tries to avoid drama, and "Clare is drama." In 'Cry Me A River (2), we find out that Clare has been calling and emailing Katie all day, begging for her forgiveness because she is desperate for a second chance. Katie is seen in the newspaper room when Clare approaches her about getting her a second chance. Katie says that she doesn't need her on the staff. Clare tearfully starts telling Katie about her breakup with Eli last semester and how she needs something (like the school newspaper) to help her get over it. Annoyed with Clare's melodramatic babbling, Katie tells her "Wipe away those drama queen tears and get out of my face!" Later, Katie approaches Clare and says that Sav told her that she needed some grade ten students on staff and tells her that she's got the job. However, Katie is not happy that Clare turned to Sav(on the strength of being her best friend's brother) to convince her to give Clare the job. So, Katie assigns her to cover the play that Eli and Fiona are working on, knowing very well that Clare wouldn't be so thrilled with that idea. In Should've Said No (1), 'Katie walks up to Clare, asking if she has experience with Jake Martin, implying that she may have a crush on him. Clare says that he is seeing someone, and Katie seems confused, asking why would he agree to go to movie night with her if he had a girlfriend. Mad and heartbroken, Clare gets up and leaves even though Katie has 'at least ten more questions.' In 'Dead and Gone (2), they are both seen helping Adam after he was shot by Vince. Season 12 In Sabotage (1), Katie and Jake see Clare walking in the hallway drunk and barefoot. When they take Clare to the garden, she tells them what happened between her and Dallas. Clare interviews them so she can write an article about the Ice Hounds. In Sabotage (2), Katie is seen at Clare's surprise birthday party. Clare and Katie high-five each after one of the guys is down. In Scream (2), Katie offers to help Clare get revenge on Asher and supports her idea on getting revenge on him. Katie blocks the girls' washroom when Clare is taking nude pictures of herself and goes with her to Asher's office. Trivia *Both girls have been romantically involved with Jake Martin and they also dated him. *Both of them were in Degrassi School Newspaper in Season 11. *Both girls have a conflict with Mike Dallas and Luke Baker. But Clare and Dallas became friends after Dallas apologised in rap. *Both girls were enemies with Imogen Moreno. *Both Girls are friends with Adam Torres *Clare told Katie about Asher. *Clare and Katie were worried about Adam when he got shot with a gun. *Katie and Clare both hate Asher. *Both girls are known to be overachievers. *Both have had conflicts with their best friends. Gallery Katiecmrp2.png Cmr09.PNG Clare and katie high fives ! ;D.gif 09348509.jpg 90385086.jpg tumblr_m8zcxjSr7Z1rz3odgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8xarscqCK1rrjfhto1_r4_500.png tumblr_m8xj0o8eVD1rrjfhto1_500.png tumblr_m919uoaQHC1rtxy7z.png 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg ughir.jpg Normal th s11e12 131.jpg 0256.jpg 0444.jpg 0246.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts